A Vida dos Marotos
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Uma fic dedicada a Lily e a cada um dos Marotos e que retrata um pouco da vida dos cinco durante os sete anos em Hogwarts. Casais: JamesLily SiriusPersonadem Nova RemusPersonagem Nova.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Lily

Olá a todos, eu chamo-me Lilian Evans, mas os meus amigos chamam-me Lily, tenho 17 anos, tenho cabelos longos ruivos e olhos verdes. Estou a estudar no sétimo ano, em Hogwarts, a melhor escola de feitiçaria de Inglaterra.

Vou começar a falar de momentos que aconteceram na minha vida, desde que recebi a carta de Hogwarts, quando tinha onze anos. Quando terminar os meus relatos, irei falar melhor do que é a minha vida, da responsabilidade que é ser Monitora-Chefe e como não é fácil lidar com o amor.

Início do Flashback

Tinha feito os meus onze anos há uns dias atrás, quando fui surpreendida por uma coruja, que estava empoleirada na janela do meu quarto. Fiquei admirada e curiosa, pois pensava que as corujas só saíam à noite. Abri a janela e a coruja entrou e empoleirou-se numa cadeira, fechei novamente a janela e dirigindo-me à coruja reparei que ela tinha uma carta presa à pata. Desamarrei a carta e abri-a assim que vi o meu nome impresso no endereço. E era o seguinte que lá estava escrito:

" Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria"

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, Feiticeiro Chefe, Mandatário-Supremo, Confeder. Internacional de Feiticeiros)_

_Cara Miss Evans_

_É nosso prazer informá-la de que tem um lugar à sua espera na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. Junto enviamos uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano lectivo começa a 1 de Setembro. Queira enviar-nos a sua coruja até dia 31 de Julho, sem falta._

_Atenciosamente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Após ler a carta, várias perguntas apareceram na minha cabeça. Dirigi-me às pessoas que podiam responder às minhas perguntas: os pais. Desci para a cozinha de modo a falar com a minha mãe, já que o meu pai tinha ido trabalhar.

- Mãe, que escola é esta? Eu sou uma bruxa? Porquê – perguntei.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez. Essa é a escola onde vais entrar assim que eu mandar a coruja de volta. – falou a minha mãe. – És uma bruxa, porque há antepassados na família do teu pai que foram bruxos. Tanto eu como o teu pai somos abortos, ou seja pessoas que têm pais bruxos, mas que nasceram sem poderes mágicos. Tanto os meus pais comos os teus avós paternos ficaram desapontados por perceberem que eu e o teu pai tínhamos nascido sem poderes mágicos. O teu pai tinha perdido as esperanças tivesse filhos com poderes mágicos, pois quando Petúnia nasceu, não demonstrou nenhum poder mágico. O teu pai e os teus avós ficaram mais alegres depois de tu nasceres, pois demonstrastes que irias ser uma feiticeira.

- Então é por isso que às vezes quando eu estava triste ou zangada, fazia acontecer coisas, não é verdade? – perguntei, ao me recordar de certas situações que me aconteceram.

- Sim, é verdade. – confirmou a minha mãe. – Amanhã iremos comprar os teus materiais para a escola. Agora traz a coruja para eu responder a Dumbledore.

Enquanto fui buscar a coruja, a minha mãe escreveu a resposta para Dumbledore.

Voltei para o meu quarto e fiquei a pensar naquilo que a minha mãe me tinha dito. À noite o meu pai deu-me os parabéns por ter sido aceite em Hogwarts e reparei que a única pessoa que não estava contente era a minha irmã mais velha, mas não liguei muito, pois sabia que ela não gostava muito de mim e passava quase todo o tempo a implicar comigo.

No dia seguinte, fui com os meus avós maternos à Diagon-Al, onde iria comprar os meus materiais. Fiquei muito encantada com as coisas que vi por lá. Para mim o mais engraçado, foi quando tive de escolher a minha varinha, pois demorei muito tempo até ter encontrado a varinha que era perfeita para mim. Comprei todos os materiais que precisava e no fim só faltava comprar o meu animal de estimação. Quando entrei na loja fiquei bastante indecisa em relação ao animal que queria, pois fiquei indecisa entre as corujas e os gatos. Perguntei à minha avó se não podia ficar com dois animais, ao que ela me respondeu que podia, mas depois só poderia levar um deles para Hogwarts, pois não eram permitidos mais de dois animais de estimação. Acabei por me decidir por uma coruja, pois esta seria muito mais indicada quando eu quisesse mandar notícias para os meus pais.

Os restantes dos dias decorreram calmamente tirando as vezes que Petúnia vinha até ao meu quarto só para me chatear, chamando-me de aberração, anormal entre outras coisas. Cá para mim, ela tem é inveja de eu ter a atenção dos meus pais toda só para mim.

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia de embarcar para Hogwarts. Fiquei bastante chateada, pois devido às birras da minha irmã, a minha mãe ficou em casa para ficar com ela, enquanto o meu pai me iria levar à estação de King's Cross. O meu pai explicou-me como atravessar a barreira e lá fui eu. Despedi-me e entrei no comboio com a intenção de encontrar uma cabine. Após verificar muitas cabines, acabei por encontrar uma cabine que só tinha um rapaz como ocupante. Abri a porta e perguntei se podia entrar, ao que o rapaz respondeu afirmamente. Entrei e após colocar as minhas coisas no sítio, sentei-me de frente para ele e apresentei-me:

- Olá, o meu nome é Lilian Evans, mas os meus amigos chamam-me de Lily. – disse. – E tu, como te chamas?

- O meu nome é Remus Lupin. – respondeu o rapaz, olhando para mim, mas logo desviando o olhar, dirigindo-a para a janela.

Achei-o um rapaz calmo, que não gostava muito de falar. Olhando-o o melhor reparei que os seus cabelos eram da cor da palha, e que no pequeno vislumbre que tive dos seus olhos, reparei que eram castanhos-claros. O comboio estava quase a partir quando a porta se abriu revelando uma rapariga baixa, roliça, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e que perguntou se podia ali ficar, pois as outras cabines estavam cheias. Tanto eu como Remus respondemos afirmamente e a rapariga entrou e após arrumar as suas coisas, sentou-se ao meu lado e apresentou-se:

- Olá aos dois! Eu chamo-me Alice Meadows. – disse a rapariga. – Como vocês se chamam? Também é o vosso primeiro em Hogwarts?

- Olá, eu sou a Lilian Evans, mas se quiseres chama-me só de Lily. – adiantei-me eu a responder. – E para mim, este é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Eu chamo-me Remus Lupin. – respondeu o rapaz, após um breve silêncio. – E também vou entrar em Hogwarts este ano.

Já o comboio tinha deixado a estação quando a porta se abriu revelando três pessoas, dois rapazes e uma rapariga. Perguntaram se ali podiam ficar e após terem tido respostas positivas dos ocupantes da cabine, entraram e após arrumarem as respectivas coisas, sentaram-se, a rapariga ao lado de Alice e os dois rapazes ao lado de Remus. Os três apresentaram-se:

- O meu nome é Sirius Black. – disse um dos rapazes que tinha os olhos e cabelos negros.

- O meu nome é Andrómeda Black e sou prima de Sirius. – respondeu a rapariga, que era como o primo, com os olhos e os cabelos negros. – Mas gosto que me tratem por Andie.

- O meu nome é James Potter. – finalizou o outro rapaz, que também tinha os cabelos negros, um tanto bagunçados e os olhos castanhos. – E vocês, como se chamam. É o vosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts?

Todos nós dissemos os nossos nomes e ficamos a saber que para James e Sirius aquele seria o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas Andromeda já andava no quinto ano e tinha-se tornado monitora dos Ravenclaw, a casa onde tinha sido colocada.

Fim do Flashback

Foi nesse dia que eu conheci os irritáveis do Potter e do Black. Mas foi nesse dia que eu também conheci aquelas que viriam a se tornar as minhas melhores amigas: Alice Meadows, Andromeda Black e mais tarde durante a viagem de barco no lago, conheci Giselle Mudrose e Priscila Donovan, já que eu, Alice fomos no mesmo barco que elas. Giselle era uma rapariga bonita de cabelos encaracolados pretos e olhos castanhos e revelou-se uma pessoa muito simpática e extrovertida e Priscila era uma rapariga não muito alta, com cabelos castanhos cacheados, que lhe batiam nos ombros e que constantemente lhe caem na face e tinha as curvas bastante definidas e era uma rapariga bastante extrovertida e que rapidamente se tornou popular, e embora tivesse sempre muita gente ao seu redor ela nunca esquecia as suas verdadeiras amigas. Adorei imenso os meus primeiros contactos com Hogwarts, e adorei Hagrid, que embora fosse muito alto e um pouco assustador, ao contrário da impressão que tinha dele, o guarda dos campos revelou-se uma pessoa bastante alegre e meiga, embora mais tarde não entendesse a sua atracção por criaturas mágicas perigosas, as quais ele adorava muito.

Eu fiquei um pouco assustada quando chegou a hora da selecção, mas quando a vice-directora me pôs o chapéu na cabeça o meu medo dissipou-se e acabei por ser seleccionada para os Gryffindor, assim como James, Sirius, Remus, Giselle, Alice, Priscila, Frank e Peter. A partir desse dia eu, Alice, Giselle e Priscila passamos a andar sempre juntas e raramente nos separávamos, de vez em quando tendo a companhia de Frank ou de James, Sirius e Remus que se auto-intitulavam como os Marotos. Só quase no final do primeiro ano é que Peter entrou para os Marotos. A minha amizade com os Marotos durou até cerca do terceiro ano, pois até essa altura eu divertia-me com as brincadeiras deles e de vez em quando participava em algumas principalmente contra o seboso do Snape, que eu odiava pois não gostava quando ele me chamava de sangue de lama. Mas no terceiro ano, fui vítima de uma das partidas dos Marotos, que me magoou tão profundamente que acabei por passar a odiar todos os Marotos (excepto Remo), especialmente o Potter e o Black, que foram os autores da brincadeira.

Início do Flashback

Na noite anterior, tinha me deixado dormir já muito tarde, devido a ter participado nas brincadeiras dos Marotos, juntamente com Alice, Giselle, Priscila e Frank. Embora estivesse ainda muito sonolenta, rapidamente me levantei da cama pois tinha ouvido um grito vindo da sala comum. Desci para baixo, ainda em pijama, e vi que quem tinha gritado era Giselle, pois estava rodeada pelos Marotos, que usando vários feitiços, fizeram o cabelo dela mudar de cor tantas vezes que acabou por ficar parecido com um arco-íris. Eu teria rindo da situação, se não fosse pelo facto de Black me ter detectado nas escadas e ter praticamente me arrastado até ao meio do círculo, formando pelos Marotos e eles deixando Giselle de lado, começaram a lançar-me feitiços de mudança de cabelo. O divertimento deles foi tanto, que um deles sem querer usou um feitiço que fez com que o meu cabelo encolhesse tanto, que ficou tão curto que mal me tapava as orelhas. Só quando comecei a chorar, pois adorava o meu cabelo comprido (tinha-o deixado crescer tanto que já me chegava à cintura), começando a reclamar do que eles tinham feito ao meu cabelo. Remus ainda tentou desfazer o feitiço, mas ao não ser capaz, fez o meu desespero aumentar o que levou a que eu praticamente saísse a correr pelo retrato da Dama Gorda em direcção à sala da Professora McGonagall. Quem sabe se ela não me poderia ajudar.

Fim do Flashback

Bem, as minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo, quando ela me disse que não me poderia ajudar muito, pois embora o feitiço tivesse reversão, ela não iria ser capaz de fazer com que o meu cabelo ficasse do mesmo tamanho, antes do feitiço. Eu disse que não fazia mal, mas pelo menos ela conseguiu fazer com que o meu cabelo crescesse até à altura dos ombros. Não era muito, mas pelo menos ficava muito melhor. Lembro-me que nesse dia, os Marotos já nem sabiam aonde se haviam de esconder, pois passei o dia todo de mau-humor e cada vez que os via os meus gritos deveriam chegar até Hogsmeade. Foi por causa dessa situação que eu comecei a odiar três dos Marotos (excepto Remus, claro), principalmente James Potter e Sirius Black que tinham sido os autores da brincadeira. Foi a partir desse dia que eu comecei a brigar constantemente com James e a puramente odiá-lo com toda a minha alma. Nunca os perdoaria por aquilo que eles me fizeram. Mas enfim, os nossos grupos separaram-se e os quatro Marotos continuaram juntos, enquanto que eu, Alice, Giselle e Priscila formamos outro quarteto, mas o nosso apenas se dedicava a estudar, a infernizar a vida dos Marotos estragando os planos deles e entregando-os de cada vez que eles aprontavam alguma coisa ou se metiam com outros alunos. E o ódio que eu nutria pelos Marotos era correspondido, pelo menos da parte do James e do Sirius, que ficavam uma fera de cada vez que eu estragava a diversão deles. E ainda ficou pior quando eu me tornei monitora. Aí é que eu comecei a irritá-los profundamente, pois de que cada vez que eles aprontavam alguma marotice, e eu os visse, punha-os de detenção. Acho que James e Sirius entraram para os recordes de detenções em toda a História de Hogwarts, porque até eu já perdi a conta da quantidade de detenções que eles apanharam. Quando o meu quinto ano começou, James embirrou comigo e de cada vez que me via, perguntava-me se eu queria sair com ele. E o pior era que ele aproveitava também para o fazer quando estava a aprontar.

Início do Flashback

Tinha acabado de fazer o meu NPF de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra e eu, Giselle e Priscila e tínhamos ido para a beira do lago para revermos as perguntas do exame, mas a uma determinada altura um barulho atraiu nossa atenção. Mais à frente, estavam o Potter, o Black, Remus e Pettigrew e eu pude ver que James estava a aprontar contra o seboso do Snape. Embora eu não gostasse daquele Slytherin asqueroso, vi que Snape estava em apuros pois o Potter tinha usado um Expurgar em Snape e este estava a sufocar. Levantei-me e aproximando-me do grupo, de modo a que eles parassem com aquela brincadeira estúpida. Potter e Black já tinham atraído a atenção dos alunos que estavam à beira do lago e que agora estavam a rodear os cinco assistindo ao espectáculo, uns visivelmente divertidos, e outros um pouco apreensivos.

- Deixem-no em PAZ! – gritei, atraindo a atenção de James e Sirius.

- Tudo bem, Evans? – Potter perguntou-me, mudando o seu tom irritante de sempre, para um tom agradável e mais profundo e maduro, mas que serviu para ainda me irritar mais.

- Deixem-no em paz. – voltei a repetir, olhando para Potter com enorme desagrado. – Que foi que ele vos fez?

- Bem. – começou Potter, parecendo pensar no assunto. – É mais pelo facto de existir, se percebes o que quero dizer…

Várias pessoas ao redor começaram-se a rir, mas eu não achei graça nenhuma. Potter estava a ser mesmo teimoso e convencido, como sempre. Black e Pettigrew também se riram, mas Remus que estava concentrado no livro também não se riu.

- Pensas que és muito engraçado. – afirmei, com frieza e com raiva do maroto. – Mas tu não passas de um idiota desprezível e arrogante, Potter. Deixa-o em paz.

- Obedeço-te se saíres comigo, Evans. – Potter declarou, irritando-me ainda mais. – Vá lá… sai comigo e nunca mais aponto a varinha ao velho Snivelly.

- Não saía contigo, Potter, nem mesmo que tivesse de escolher entre ti a Lula Gigante. – afirmei.

Olhando para Snape que já não estava sobre o feitiço Impedimenta e tinha pegado a sua varinha e apontava-a para o Potter, que não reparou, pois tinha a sua atenção em mim, assim como o Black.

- Azar Prongs. – declarou Black, voltando a sua atenção para Snape. – Cuidado!

Admirei os reflexos do Potter a esquivar-se do feitiço, mas ele ao fazer isso fez com que o feitiço viesse na minha direcção, pois ele estava à minha frente. Fiquei sem reacção e acabei por ser atingida pelo feitiço directamente no meu ombro. Vários alunos em volta gritaram, quando viram que eu tinha sido atingida. Eu não me lembro de mais nada a não ser ver um corte horrível no meu braço e de seguida desmaiei. Só acordei mais tarde na Ala Hospitalar com Alice, Giselle e Priscila ao meu lado.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Alice, preocupada.

- Acho que sim. – respondi, ainda atordoada. - O que aconteceu a seguir?

- Bem, o Potter e o Snape apanharam uma detenção. – explicou Giselle.

- Porque o Potter? – perguntei, curiosa.

- A professora McGonagall viu Snape a atacar-te e estava a aproximar-se. – respondeu Priscila. – Mas não a tempo de evitar que o Potter partisse para cima do Snape. Ambos tiveram de ir para a enfermaria para tratarem dos arranhões antes de irem ao gabinete da vice-directora.

Nesse momento, algo dentro de mim mudou ao ouvir que Potter tinha entrado numa luta por causa de mim. Mas logo esqueci ao lembrar-me que fora por causa dele e da sua implicância com Snape que eu estava na Ala Hospitalar. Bem, o certo é que a partir dessa altura, o Potter deixou de implicar com o Snape, pelo menos não na minha frente.

Fim do Flashback

Tirando isso o quinto ano tinha sido relativamente calmo, já que o Potter e Black andaram bastante calmos. E isso nunca significava coisa boa vindo daqueles dois, mas pela primeira vez pela minha vida, enganei-me porque os dois não aprontaram muito e era até estranho quando os quatro Marotos desapareciam de vez em quando e estranhei quando eles se começaram a chamar por alcunhas: o Potter era tratado como Prongs; o Black como Padfoot; o Remus como Moony; e o Peter como Wormtail. E comecei a estranhar o estranho desaparecimento de Remus, uma vez por mês, e quando eu voltava a vê-lo ele dava uma desculpa qualquer, que poderia convencer muita gente, menos a mim. No sexto ano, as minhas desconfianças ficaram maiores, quando eu às vezes notava que exactamente na mesma altura que Remus desaparecia, também acontecia o mesmo com Potter, Black e Pettigrew, que durante as noites de lua-cheia esgueiravam-se dos dormitórios (quem me disse isso foi Frank Longbottom, que partilha o mesmo dormitório que os Marotos e que tinha começado a namorar com Alice no início do ano). Achei isso estranho e começando a observá-los mais atentamente, percebi que quando chegava na manhã seguinte após eles terem saído do dormitório e não regressarem, eles mostravam-se cansados, como se não tivessem dormido nada. Mas não tive tempo de investigar nada, pois o ano lectivo tinha terminado e então pensei que era melhor descobrir o segredo de Remus (pois eu não acreditava nas suas desculpas) e a razão porque os outros três marotos também desapareciam nas noites de lua cheia. Fiquei bastante alegre quando me tornei Monitora-Chefe, mas não fiquei nada satisfeita ao saber que o Monitor-Chefe era o Potter. Estranhei a escolha do director, pois o Potter nem Perfeito tinha sido. E com todas as minhas obrigações como Monitora-Chefe, acabei por me esquecer de investigar sobre os segredos que os Marotos escondiam. Só me lembrei disso numa noite de Setembro (as aulas tinham começado há duas semanas), quando Lupin desapareceu novamente. Mas dessa vez eu não ia deixar escapar e comecei a investigar. Comecei por apontar as datas em que Remus misteriosamente desaparecia e o seu estado quando regressava. Durante essa semana de Setembro, acidentalmente acabei por descobrir Remus na enfermaria (mas ele não me viu) e nessa mesma noite, por volta das nove e meia, eu vi dois vultos nos jardins a dirigirem-se para o Salgueiro Zurzidor e só vi um dos vultos a regressar, mas seria arriscado ir tentar ver quem era os vultos. Mas quando na noite seguinte, esperei nos corredores pelos dois vultos eles nunca apareceram e eu senti-me desapontada e voltei para a sala dos Gryffindor. Teria de esperar pela próxima lua cheia (que era quando Remus desaparecia) e que por acaso calhava na noite de Halloween. As semanas passaram e chegou a noite de Halloween. Eu para disfarçar, decidi que era melhor ir ao Baile, onde não era preciso acompanhante, e eu disfarcei-me de anjo. Saberia que Remus não viria ao baile, mas estranhei quando vi que o Potter, o Black e o Pettigrew também não tinham vindo. Quando eram quase nove e meia, esgueirei-me da festa e percorrendo os corredores da escola tentei encontrar os dois vultos, os mesmos que tinha visto à quase um mês atrás. Rapidamente os localizei e seguindo-os, apercebi-me que era Remus e a Madame Pomfrey. Continuei a segui-los em silêncio e mantendo uma distância razoável, vi que a enfermeira ajudava Remus a entrar numa passagem que o salgueiro zurzidor escondia. Escondendo-me, impedi que Madame Pomfrey me visse. Já ela tinha saído há algum tempo, quando três vultos se aproximaram do salgueiro e para meu espanto, vi-os transformarem-se em animais. Embora eles falassem baixo, eu tinha reconhecido as vozes deles: eram os outros três marotos. Graças à luminosidade da lua, vi que Potter se tinha transformado num veado, Black num cão e Pettigrew num rato. Agora eu sabia a que se devia as alcunhas deles. Vi que o rato se aproximou da árvore e carregando num nó, ela deixou de se debater. E entrou seguido do cão e do veado. Fiquei ali sossegada, encostada a um dos pilares do corredor, pois não me atrevia a aproximar do salgueiro. Fiquei aterrorizada quando ouvi uivos medonhos, provenientes de um ponto para lá da Floresta e dei-me conta de que deveria ser a Casa dos Gritos. Mas fiquei mais ainda, quando vi surgir da passagem, um pequeno rato que tocando novamente no nó, permitiu a saída do cão, do veado e de um lobisomem. Fiquei ali parada, olhando para os quatro vultos, completamente aterrorizada. Então aquele era o segredo de Remus: ele era um lobisomem, o que significava que eu estava em perigo, caso ele se apercebesse da minha presença. Mas os meus piores receios tornaram-se reais, quando vi o lobisomem a cheirar o ar e olhar na minha direcção. Eu não me conseguia mexer, vendo apenas a distância entre mim e Remus a diminuir. Felizmente para mim, o Potter e o Black também se aperceberam da minha presença e evitaram a tempo que Remus me atacasse. Vi todos os esforços deles para evitarem que o lobisomem me atacasse. Mas conseguiram e vi o Black e o Remus a desaparecer pela passagem. As minhas pernas não aguentaram mais e eu escorreguei para o chão, encostada ao pilar. Ainda estava a olhar aterrorizada para o lugar onde o Black e Remus tinham desaparecido, que nem me dei conta, que Potter tinha voltado à sua forma humana e se tinha aproximado de mim. Só me dei conta quando ele me pegou ao colo e me levou para a enfermaria.

- Madame Pomfrey. – ele chamou, assim que chegamos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a enfermeira, saindo do escritório e olhando para mim.

- Aqui a Evans descobriu o segredo de Remus. E quase que foi atacada por ele. – Potter explicou à enfermeira. – Será melhor informar o director.

- Mas como ela conseguiu escapar sem nenhum arranhão? – a enfermeira perguntou, desconfiada.

- Porque eu a ajudei a fugir. – explicou Potter. – Eu usei o meu Manto de Invisibilidade para a pôr fora de perigo.

- É verdade, senhorita Evans. – perguntou-me a enfermeira, ainda desconfiada.

Fiquei a olhar para a enfermeira, sem saber que resposta dar. Pensei que ao dizer a verdade faria com que Potter, Black e Pettigrew fossem expulsos. E isso não seria justo, pois eles tinham salvo a minha vida.

- Sim, Madam Pomfrey. – confirmei ao fim de um curto silêncio. – O Potter salvou a minha vida arriscando a vida dele.

Senti que os olhos de Potter se fixaram em mim. Acho que ele não esperava que eu mentisse.

- Bem, se é assim, senhor Potter. – a enfermeira afirmou, finalmente convencida. – Traga a senhorita Evans para esta cama aqui.

Após me dar uma poção, senti que adormecia aos poucos. Mas antes de fechar os olhos, procurei pela mão do Potter.

- Obrigado. – agradeci e fechando os olhos, adormeci sem ouvir a resposta dele: de nada, Lily.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei e senti que o Potter ainda estava ao meu lado, mas estava adormecido e notei que nenhum de nós tinha soltado a mão do outro. Sentando-me, mas com cuidado para não o acordar, observei cada traço dele a dormir. James estava bastante pacífico a dormir. Espera aí, James! Desde quando eu o tratava pelo primeiro nome! Puxei abruptamente a minha mão, acabando por acordar o Potter.

- Bom dia! – ele cumprimentou, ainda numa voz sonolenta. – Estás melhor?

Estava tão compenetrada nos meus pensamentos e no conflito que tinha surgido dentro de mim após tratar o Potter pelo primeiro nome, que não ouvia a pergunta dele. Qualquer coisa tinha mudado dentro de mim na noite anterior quando o Potter salvou a minha vida e me apercebi que ele não era tão arrogante como eu pensava.

- Hei! Evans! – chamou Potter, visivelmente irritado por eu não lhe dar atenção.

- Sim? – eu finalmente respondi, olhando para os olhos dele e perdi-me neles, reparando pela primeira vez em como James tinha uns olhos bonitos.

- Perguntei-te se estavas bem? – ele perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Desculpa, estava distraída. – desculpei-me. – Sim, estou bem. Só estava a pensar no que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Falando de ontem à noite. – ele falou. – Que ideia foi a tua de seguires o Remus?

- Apenas fiquei curiosa em saber a razão porque ele sumia misteriosamente. – expliquei-me, encolhendo-me perante o tom de voz do Potter.

- Garota irresponsável. – explodiu uma voz atrás de nós.

- Padfoot, por favor! – refilou James, impendido Sirius de me ralhar. – Acalma-te.

- Prongs! POR MERLIN! – ele gritou. – Como queres que eu me acalme, quando foi ela que nos viu. Justamente ela!

- Mas que gritaria vem a ser esta. – reclamou a enfermeira, saindo do escritório dela. – Por favor, senhor Black. Se não se acalmar terei de pedir-lhe que se retire.

Black confirmou com a cabeça e sentou-se numa cadeira, emburrado. Naquela altura reparei numa cortina corrida e pensei que deveria ser Remus que deveria estar naquela cama.

- Sirius! Ela não vai dizer nada. – implorou o Potter. – Certo, Evans?

Olhando para mim, vi que ele implorava para que eu concordasse. Virando-me para a cortina que tapava a cama onde Remus estava deitado, pensei que se dissesse alguma coisa sobre o segredo dele, perdia toda a confiança que ele tinha depositado em mim. E soube também que o trairia também se dissesse alguma coisa acerca de três dos marotos serem animagos. Eu sentia que o Potter, o Black e o Pettigrew tinha arriscado as suas próprias vidas e feito magia perigosa apenas para ajudarem Remus.

- Eu prometo que não digo nenhuma palavra daquilo que eu vi ontem à noite. – exclamei, surpreendo o Potter e o Black. – Mas com uma condição: vocês terão de me responder a algumas perguntas. Mas não aqui. Está bem?

- Sim, Evans. – concordou Black, aliviado. – E obrigado.

- De nada, Black. – agradeci. – Se eu dissesse aquilo que sei, não vos prejudicaria só a vocês os três. Eu não quero magoar Remus, nem quebrar a confiança que ele tem em mim.

- Obrigado, Lily. – agradeceu a voz de Remus e vi que ele tinha afastado a cortina. – Obrigado por não dizer nada. Peço desculpa por quase ter te atacado.

- Não te culpes, Remus. – exclamei. – Eu é que não deveria ter-te seguido.

A partir desse dia, eu guardei o segredo dentro de mim, e nem mesmo Alice, Giselle e Priscila o descobriram. Os Marotos responderam a todas as minhas perguntas e eu fiquei espantada por tudo o que passaram só para ajudar o amigo. Foi nessa altura que vi que estava errada em relação aos Marotos e finalmente e aceitei o convite de James de o acompanhar até Hogsmeade. Nunca me arrependi até hoje, pois vi que ele era realmente apaixonado por mim, e eu também me apaixonei pelo jeito amigo e querido dele. Foi uma grande alegria para os nossos amigos: Frank e Alice, que eram bastante felizes um ao lado do outro; Sirius e Priscila (foi uma grande surpresa para nós quando os dois começaram a namorar, pois era sabido que Sirius raramente namorava com uma rapariga por mais de dois dias); Remus e Giselle (namoro que nos surpreendeu, pois nunca tínhamos desconfiado que os dois se amavam, chegando ao ponto de Remus contar o seu segredo a Gi) e Peter, que estava descomprometido, mas ele não se parecia ralar muito com isso.

Quando Hogwarts terminou e eu olhei pela última vez para Hogwarts, senti que iria sentir saudades de tudo o que ali tinha passado com os meus amigos. Mas alegrei-me, pensado que teria um futuro dali para a frente, juntamente com James.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – James

Olá a todos os leitores. O meu nome é James Potter. Em toda Hogwarts não existe ser mais lindo e charmoso que eu. Todas as raparigas me adoram. Mas eu só tenho olhos para a ruivinha adorável do meu coração. Eu amo-a não por ela ter resistido ao meu charme, mas sim porque ela é especial e muito diferente das outras raparigas com quem fiquei até ao meu sexto ano. Que foi a altura em que o meu passatempo preferido era irritar a minha ruivinha de olhos verdes. Bem, mas este capitulo é dedicado a mim, por isso vou aproveitar por partilhar com vocês algumas das memórias deste rapaz de 17 anos, que esta no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, nas últimas semanas de aulas. É claro que tudo começa quando nós recebemos a carta de admissão, não é? Bem, para mim não fazia diferença, pois eu sabia que iria estudar em Hogwarts. Meus pais já tinham me contado algumas coisas sobre Hogwarts. Quando eu tinha 11 anos, o momento que mais me marcou não foi quando recebi a carta, mas sim a minha primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, onde conheci aqueles que se iriam tornar os meus melhores amigos e a mulher que ocuparia o meu coração.

Inicio do Flashback

Já andava à algum tempo à procura de uma cabine livre, mas não estava a ser muito bem sucedido, pois quase todas as cabines estavam cheias. Andava no corredor tão distraído que acabei por chocar contra outra pessoa. Acabamos os dois por cair ao chão.

- Desculpe. – exclamei, esticando a minha mão ao rapaz que tinha derrubado. – Estava distraído.

- Não faz mal. – o rapaz replicou. E eu pude vê-lo melhor: era um rapaz da minha altura, com olhos e cabelos negros e que estava acompanhado de uma rapariga alta, também com olhos e cabelos negros, mas que era mais velha que ele. – Eu também andava distraído à procura de uma cabine, com a ajuda da minha prima. Já agora o meu nome é Sirius Black e esta é a minha prima Andromeda Black. E este é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. E tu?

- O meu nome é James Potter e também é o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. – respondi. – E eu também ando à procura de uma cabine.

- Então podes fazer-nos companhia. – Andromeda convidou. – Mas ao contrário de vocês, eu já nado no quinto ano, e sou dos Ravenclaw.

- Obrigado. – agradeci.

Andamos mais um tempo à procura, e acabamos por encontrar uma cabine ocupado por três pessoas: um rapaz e duas raparigas. Após pedirmos licença para entrarmos, acomodamos as nossas coisas e apresentámo-nos. Uma das raparigas, que se chamava Alice Meadows, era uma rapariga baixa, roliça, de cabelos e olhos castanhos e que também iria entrar em Hogwarts pela primeira vez. A segunda rapariga também se apresentou como sendo Lilian Evans, que me impressionou com os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes e que tinha a mesma idade que eu. O rapaz chamava-se Remus Lupin, tinha 11 anos, cabelos cor de palha e olhos castanhos-claros (naquela altura, tive apenas um relance dos olhos de Remus, mas mais tarde quando nos tornamos amigos, reparei que o tom era um castanho avelã). Depois de nós os três nos apresentarmos passamos o resto da viagem a falar das nossas famílias e do que esperávamos encontrar em Hogwarts. Fiquei a saber que Alice era filha de feiticeiros; os pais de Lily eram abortos; o pai de Remus era feiticeiro era feiticeiro e a mãe Muggle e que tanto os pais de Sirius como os de Andromeda eram feiticeiros.

Fim do Flashback

Na selecção, eu, Sirius (que ficou bastante surpreendido com a decisão do chapéu), Remus, Alice e Lily fomos seleccionados para os Gryffindor. Também nesse dia conheci Frank Longbottom, um rapaz baixo, de cabelos castanhos-claros; Giselle Mudrose, uma rapariga uma rapariga bonita de cabelos encaracolados pretos e olhos castanhos e revelou-se uma pessoa muito simpática e extrovertida; Priscila Donovan, uma rapariga não muito alta, com cabelos castanhos cacheados, que lhe batiam nos ombros e que constantemente lhe caem na face e tinha as curvas bastante definidas e era uma rapariga bastante extrovertida e que rapidamente se tornou popular; e por fim Peter Pettigrew, um rapaz baixo, gordo, com cabelos e olhos castanhos. Também eles foram seleccionados para os Gryffindor. Nesse ano, eu, Sirius e Remus formamos um trio, e começamos a auto denominarmo-nos de Marotos, e gostávamos imenso de aprontar contra outros alunos, principalmente um rapaz dos Slytherin do mesmo ano que nós, que se chamava Severus Snape. Nós apelidamos Snape de ranhoso por causa dos cabelos negros dele, que pareciam nunca terem sido lavados e também porque ele metia o nariz comprido em forma de anzol nos assuntos que não lhe pertenciam, principalmente nos meus, de Sirius e de Remus. Até ao terceiro ano Lily, Alice, Giselle e Priscila entravam nas brincadeiras. Até ao dia em Sirius estava aborrecido e para se entreter aprontou uma brincadeira contra Giselle. Eu e Peter até achamos graça à situação e entramos na brincadeira lançado feitiços de mudança de cor no cabelo de Giselle. Remus bem que nos tentou parar, mas os esforços dele foram inúteis. Mas as coisas deram para o torto, pois Lily tinha vindo para auxiliar a amiga, e acabou por tornar-se o alvo da nossa brincadeira. Mas coisas correram mal e Peter (como ele próprio confessou) usou um feitiço de encolhimento no cabelo de Lily. Resultado: eu nunca tinha visto Lily tão triste e tão zangada ao mesmo tempo na minha vida. Mas eu não a censurei, porque sabia que ela gostava do seu cabelo comprido. E por mais desculpas que nós os quatro tenhamos pedido, ela nunca nos perdoou. Bem, ao Remus ela perdoou porque ele tinha tentando ajudá-la, mas sem efeito. E eu adorava irritar Lily, mas tanto eu como os outros marotos ficamos chateados quando víamos os nossos planos furados por ela. Confesso que nós só acalmamos um pouco no segundo ano descobrimos o segredo de Remus. No início só eu e Sirius sabíamos da verdade, mas sempre apoiamos Remus e tudo. E foi em nome da nossa amizade que nos prontificamos a fazer algo arriscado: tornarmo-nos animagos.

Inicio do Flashback

Eu e Sirius há umas semanas que andávamos desconfiados dos estranhos desaparecimentos de Remus, decidimos investigar um pouco as coisas e após fazermos alguns apontamentos e algumas constatações, chegámos a um consenso: Remus era um lobisomem, pois os seus desaparecimentos davam-se na semana de lua cheia; cada vez que Remus regressava vinha sempre com um ar abatido e cansado, além de que vinha sempre cheio de arranhões. Logo após a semana de lua cheia terminar, eu e Sirius fomos falar com ele. Por acaso, na altura, nem Frank nem Peter estavam no quarto. E seria melhor assim pois os dois poderiam espalhar pela escola o que tínhamos descoberto acerca de Remus. Algum tempo após Remus ter subido para os dormitórios, eu e Sirius subimos também e trancado a porta atrás de nós, intimidamos Remus.

- Remus, precisamos de falar. – comecei.

- Porquê? – ele perguntou, curioso.

- Acerca do segredo que escondes. – Sirius afirmou e vi que Remus empalideceu.

- Nós sabemos a verdade toda. – afirmei.

- Sim. – Sirius confirmou. – És um lobisomem, não és? E não vale a pena negar porque nós andamos a vigiar-te já algum tempo e juntamos todas as peças do puzzle.

- Sim, é verdade. – Remus afirmou, derrotado. – E eu entendo se vocês não quiserem ser mais meus amigos.

- Mas do que raio estás a falar. – Sirius perguntou, confuso.

- Achas que alguma fez te deixávamos só pelo facto de seres um lobisomem? – perguntei, rindo.

- Muita gente já fez isso quando descobriram. – Remus afirmou, triste.

- Mas não acontecerá o mesmo connosco, Remus. – Sirius afirmou. – Somos teus amigos e assim continuaremos.

- Obrigado pelo vosso apoio. – agradeceu Remus.

- É para isso que os amigos servem. – afirmei. – Para se apoiarem uns ao outros.

- E é por isso que nós te iremos ajudar. – falou Sirius.

- Como? – perguntou Remus receoso com a resposta do amigo.

- Tornando-nos em animagos. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso.

- O quê? – exclamou Remus. – Vocês estão doidos? Isso é demasiado perigoso, sem ter a ajuda de alguém.

- E é por isso mesmo, que nos vais ajudar. – acrescentou Sirius.

Fim do Flashback

No início, Remus ainda ficou um pouco relutante em nos ajudar, mas depois concordou e começamos a pesquisar nos livros tudo sobre animagia, e acabamos por deixar a bibliotecária desconfiada, mas rapidamente demos uma desculpa qualquer e ela nunca mais nos incomodou. Após muita pesquisa conseguimos encontrar algo que nos fosse útil em nos ajudar a saber como se transformarmos em animagos. Remus alugou o livro, e nós tiramos vários pontos importantes que nos poderiam ajudar.

Inicio do Flashback

Após meses de pesquisa eu, Remus e Sirius (Peter ainda não sabia do segredo de Remus e por enquanto seria melhor assim, porque Peter falava demais) conseguimos descobrir algumas coisas do processo de transformação em animagos (a maior parte com a ajuda de Madame Pince). Mas quando andávamos no terceiro ano, sem querer descobrimos uma sala localizada no sétimo andar, que apareceu por acaso quando nós os três lá passávamos e estávamos mesmo a precisar de um sítio onde pudéssemos por em prática o que tínhamos descoberto. Para nossa surpresa, quando entramos na sala, encontramos muitas coisas que andávamos à procura, incluindo livros que só haviam na secção restrita da biblioteca. Começamos a seguir os passos de um livro que achamos e que começava em fazer uma poção para que a pessoa que se quisesse transformar soubesse que animal iria ser. Foi nessa altura que Peter soube do que andávamos a fazer e prometeu que guardaria segredo. Uma semana mais tarde, as poções ficaram prontas e nós os três finalmente soubemos o que iríamos ser.

Eu iria ser um cervo, mas Sirius gozou imenso comigo dizendo que eu era um veado e começou-me a chamar de Prongs. A seguir foi Sirius que ficou a saber que iria ser um cão e eu gozando com ele chamei-o de Padfoot. Quanto a Peter, descobriu que iria ser um rato e tanto eu como Sirius desatamos a rir e chamamo-lo de Wormtail.

Fim do Flashback

Foi nessas brincadeiras que surgiram as nossas alcunhas. Eu era o Prongs, Sirius era o Padfoot, Remus era o Moony e Peter era o Wormtail. Muitas pessoas começaram a estranhar quando nós começamos a tratarmo-nos pelas alcunhas, mas nós não ligávamos. Depois de termos a poção pronta e sabermos o que iríamos ser, foram precisos mais dois anos antes que conseguíssemos nos transformar em animais. Passamos o quarto ano inteiro a tentar, mas foram tentativas frustradas e eram muitas as vezes que eu, Sirius e Peter íamos parar à Ala Hospitalar com pêlo, orelhas ou mesmo com hastes (como no meu caso o que fez com que Remus, Sirius e Peter rissem às minhas custas por quase uma semana). Mas quando andávamos no quinto, conseguimos finalmente transformar-nos em animais sem nenhum erro. E também conseguíamos voltar à nossa forma humana sem problema. Isso aconteceu logo nas primeiras semanas do quinto ano e nós pudemos finalmente seguir Remus nas noites de lua cheia. A primeira noite não foi muito fácil, porque nos assustámos um pouco com a transformação de Remus, mas com o passar do tempo, acabamos por nos habituar e passados alguns meses começamos a sair com Remus para corrermos livremente nos campos de Hogwarts. Como já conhecíamos Hogwarts como a palma das nossas mãos decidimos fazer um mapa de Hogwarts. Após muita pesquisa por Remus na biblioteca, conseguimos durante o sexto ano, fabricar um mapa de Hogwarts, que mostrava todos os corredores e passagens de Hogwarts e Remus com uma poção e um feitiço conseguiu fazer com que todas as pessoas que estivessem em Hogwarts fossem localizadas. Baptizamos o mapa como o Mapa dos Marotos e eram muitas as vezes que o usávamos para nos escapulimos à cozinha ou até a uma visita a Hogsmeade. Mas a partir do sexto ano, nós voltamos às nossas marotices e um dos meus alvos preferidos era a monitora Lily Evans, a ruivinha do meu coração. Comecei a atormentá-la em paga de todos os planos que foram estragados por causa dela. E eu sabia perfeitamente como a atormentar: convidava-a para sair comigo. Adorava vê-la ficar vermelha de raiva, e gritando que nem morta sairia comigo. Rapaz que prezasse a vida desistiria ao segundo convite, mas como sou um maroto, sou bastante persistente. Mas acabou-se por tornar para mim uma obsessão convidar Lily para sair. Sirius gozava com a minha cara, dizendo que eu estava apaixonado, mas eu apenas me ria e dizia que para mim Lily era apenas um passatempo. Mas a verdade é que Lily tornou-se mais do que um passatempo, no sétimo ano. Quando ela, imprudentemente se meteu no caminho de Remus, numa noite de lua cheia.

Inicio do Flashback

Era noite de Halloween e o director tinha organizado um baile. Melhor para nós que poderíamos agir sem termos medo de sermos apanhados. Era mais uma noite de lua cheia e eu, Sirius e Peter estávamos perto da passagem do salgueiro e estávamos à espera que a enfermeira trouxesse Remus. Cerca de quinze minutos depois, vimos os vultos dos dois a aproximarem-se e após algum tempo depois da enfermeira ter partido, saímos debaixo do Manto e transformámo-nos em animagos. Wormtail avançou e tocando no do salgueiro, fê-lo sossegar, permitindo a minha passagem e a de Sirius. Ficamos um pouco na companhia de Remus, enquanto esperávamos que ele se transformasse. Com o passar do tempo, as transformações de Remus foram se tornado menos dolorosas e ele agradecia muito a nossa companhia. Cerca de dez minutos depois da transformação de Remus, saímos todos para os campos de Hogwarts, onde esperávamos mais uma noite de diversão nos campos de Hogwarts. Mas não estávamos à espera que Lily nos tivesse seguido. Remus foi o primeiro a notá-la. Estranhei o afastamento dele e olhando na direcção em que ele ia, reparei numa pessoa completamente aterrorizada, encostada a um dos pilares do corredor. Rapidamente eu e Sirius intervimos, impendido Remus de se aproximar da pessoa. Só quando me aproximei notei que a pessoa em questão era Lily. Com muita dificuldade, eu e Sirius afastamos Remus e enquanto Wormtail e Padfoot levavam Moony de volta à passagem do salgueiro, eu voltei à forma humana e acalmei Lily. Pegando nela ao colo, levei-a para a enfermaria.

- Madame Pomfrey. – chamei, assim que chegamos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a enfermeira, saindo do escritório e olhando para Lily.

- Aqui a Evans descobriu o segredo de Remus. E quase que foi atacada por ele. – expliquei à enfermeira. – Será melhor informar o director.

- Mas como ela conseguiu escapar sem nenhum arranhão? – a enfermeira perguntou, desconfiada.

- Porque eu a ajudei a fugir. – expliquei. – Eu usei o meu Manto de Invisibilidade para a pôr fora de perigo.

- É verdade, senhorita Evans. – a enfermeira perguntou a Lily, ainda desconfiada.

Ficamos os dois a olhar para Lily, esperando por uma resposta. Eu sabia que se ela contasse o que visse eu, Sirius e Peter estaríamos em sarilhos. Mas eu surpreendi-me com a resposta dela.

- Sim, Madam Pomfrey. – ela confirmou. – O Potter salvou a minha vida arriscando a vida dele.

Eu fiquei incrédulo. Lily, a monitora que nos gostava de atormentar tinha mentindo só para não ficarmos em sarilhos? Mas por um lado fiquei feliz por ela não nos ter denunciado.

- Bem, se é assim, senhor Potter. – a enfermeira afirmou, finalmente convencida. – Traga a senhorita Evans para esta cama aqui.

Poisei Lily numa das camas e afastei-me para que a enfermeira pudesse tratar Lily. Após ter dando uma poção de sono e Lily, sentei-me na cadeira ao lado da cama e surpreendi-me quando ela agarrou a minha mão.

- Obrigado. – ela agradeceu e fechando os olhos, adormeceu antes de ouvir a minha resposta: de nada, Lily.

Passei a noite deitado na cadeira, velando o sono e tendo pensamentos horríveis acerca da noite passada e do que poderia ter acontecido se Remus não tivesse sido detido a tempo. E foi com esses pensamentos que finalmente me dei conta de que Sirius estava certo: eu estava apaixonado! E foi com pensamentos confusos que eu acabei por adormecer. Na manhã seguinte, acordei sentido que alguém puxava a minha mão. Quando abri os olhos, notei que Lily tinha soltado a sua mão da minha.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentei, ainda numa voz sonolenta. – Estás melhor?

Irritei-me um pouco com o facto de ela não me ter respondido e passei alguns minutos a tentar chamar-lhe a atenção.

- Hei! Evans! – chamei, já bastante irritado por ela não me ter dado atenção.

- Sim? – Lily finalmente respondeu, olhando para os meus olhos.

- Perguntei-te se estavas bem? – perguntei novamente, visivelmente preocupado.

- Desculpa, estava distraída. – ela desculpou-se. – Sim, estou bem. Só estava a pensar no que aconteceu ontem à noite.

- Falando de ontem à noite. – falei, chateado. – Que ideia foi a tua de seguires o Remus?

- Apenas fiquei curiosa em saber a razão porque ele sumia misteriosamente. – ela respondeu, encolhendo-se um pouco.

- Garota irresponsável. – explodiu uma voz atrás de mim.

- Padfoot, por favor! – refilei, impendido Sirius ralhar mais com Lily. – Acalma-te.

- Prongs! POR MERLIN! – ele gritou. – Como queres que eu me acalme, quando foi ela que nos viu. Justamente ela!

- Mas que gritaria vem a ser esta. – reclamou a enfermeira, saindo do escritório dela. – Por favor, senhor Black. Se não se acalmar terei de pedir-lhe que se retire.

Sirius finalmente se acalmou e sentando-se num cadeira do outro lado da cama de Lily, não disse mais nada, visivelmente zangado. Atrás dele, as cortinas estavam corridas e eu sabia que Remus deveria estar por trás delas.

- Sirius! Ela não vai dizer nada. – implorei, tentando fazer Sirius ficar menos zangado. – Certo, Evans?

Olhei para ela, implorando que ela não contasse nada do que tinha visto. Foram minutos de silêncio horríveis, mas finalmente ela deu a sua resposta.

- Eu prometo que não digo nenhuma palavra daquilo que eu vi ontem à noite. – ela exclamou, surpreendo-me a mim e a Sirius. – Mas com uma condição: vocês terão de me responder a algumas perguntas. Mas não aqui. Está bem?

- Sim, Evans. – Sirius concordou, aliviado. – E obrigado.

- De nada, Black. – Lily agradeceu. – Se eu dissesse aquilo que sei, não vos prejudicaria só a vocês os três. Eu não quero magoar Remus, nem quebrar a confiança que ele tem em mim.

- Obrigado, Lily. – agradeceu a voz de Remus e vi que ele tinha afastado a cortina. – Obrigado por não dizer nada. Peço desculpa por quase ter te atacado.

- Não te culpes, Remus. – ela exclamou. – Eu é que não deveria ter-te seguido.

Fim do Flashback

E Lily realmente não contou a ninguém, nem mesmo às suas melhores amigas, Alice, Giselle e Priscila. Bem, isso foi até Giselle começar a namorar com Remus e ele lhe ter contado toda a verdade. E Remus também deu autorização a Sirius para contar a Priscila quando os dois começaram a namorar. Embora as duas tenham ficado um pouco assustadas com o que Remus escondia, as duas acabaram por compreender se Remus tinha confessado, isso apenas significava que ele realmente confiava nelas. E foi por isso, que tal como Lily prometeram nunca contar a ninguém o que elas sabiam. Isso incluía não só o segredo de Remus, mas também o facto de que nós nos transformávamos em animagos. Quanto a mim e a Lily, depois daquele episódio na noite de Halloween, ela finalmente aceitou sair comigo e acabamos por namorar.

Mas ainda antes do ano terminar, Sirius fez uma coisa que não pôs só o segredo de Remus em causa, como também a nossa própria estadia em Hogwarts. Sirius pensando que seria giro aprontar uma última vez contra Snape, revelou onde Remus ia nas noites de lua cheia. Resultado: eu felizmente cheguei a tempo de evitar que Snape fosse morto, mas não de ver Remus como lobisomem. Snape ficou em divida comigo, coisa que me desagradou bastante, pois não queria nenhuma ligação ao Snivelly, mas Dumbledore explicou-me que isso poderia ser útil. Não liguei, mas pelo menos agradeci-lhe por ter proibido Snape de contar a todos o que tinha visto. E foi por causa desse episódio que nós acabamos por perder o Mapa do Maroto para o Filch, quando Snape nos denunciou dizendo que nós os quatro tínhamos um mapa de Hogwarts. Não tivemos outro remédio senão ter de entregar o mapa, mas pelo menos esperávamos que alguém no futuro o resgatasse de volta.

E agora aqui estou eu, acompanhado pela minha namorada e pelos meus amigos a caminho de casa. Sinto-me um pouco triste por deixar Hogwarts, mas foram sete anos maravilhosos passados com os Marotos, onde aprendemos muitas coisas e onde encontramos o amor.

N/A: O segundo cap. De A Vida dos Marotos. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Agora quando comentarem, deixem-me uma forma de contactar quem comentou, pois pelo que me pude aperceber os autores das fics não podem responder aos seus comentários. Gostaria que deixassem algum contacto, porque assim poderei agradecer o comentário de outra forma. Beijos e obrigado a todos os que lerem e comentarem.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Sirius

Oi a todos os leitores. O meu nome é Sirius Black e em toda Hogwarts não há nenhuma pessoa que se compare a mim. Eu sou o mais perfeito de todos os seres: eu sou lindo, inteligente e claro, um bom jogador de Quidditch. Não há mulher nenhuma que resista ao meu charme. Bem, nem todas, claro. As únicas que me conseguem resistir são Lily Evans (a paixão de James, o meu debochado amigo), Giselle Mudrose (que eu sabia que há anos que era apaixonada por Remus) e Alice Meadows (era declarado para toda a gente, menos para os envolvidos, que Alice gostava de Frank) e Priscila Donovan (com que eu desde o primeiro ano tive uma relação de cão e gato, pois passávamos o tempo todo a implicarmos um com o outro). Bem, o melhor seria por começar a falar de mim e de coisas que já aconteceram neste rapaz perfeito de 17 anos, que está numa carruagem, fazendo a sua última viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Inicio do Flashback

Eu estava um pouco nervoso, pois esta seria a minha primeira viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava acompanhado da minha prima favorita, Andromeda Black. Favorita, porque não era igual às irmãs, que só queriam saber de festas, namorados e coisas afins. Andie, como eu gostava de a tratar era uma garota alta de cabelos e olhos pretos, tal como eu, mas que era cinco anos mais velha que eu. Eu gostava dela, porque ela era muito simpática e também não gostava muito da família, tal como eu. Andie era a primeira da família que não tinha sido seleccionada para os Slytherin, já que pertencia aos Ravenclaw. Eu também desejaria de não parar nos Slytherin, que era uma equipa que completamente abominava. Esperava ser seleccionado para os Ravenclaw ou para os Hufflepuff. Estávamos há algum tempo à procura de uma cabine vaga, quando alguém chocou contra mim. Quando me levantei deparei-me com um rapaz mais ou menos da minha idade, com cabelos bagunçados pretos e olhos castanhos cor de avelã. Pedimos desculpas um ao outro e fiquei a saber que o rapaz se chamava James Potter. No instante senti uma grande simpatia pelo rapaz e nós os três continuamos juntos à procura de uma cabine vaga. Após algum tempo encontramos uma cabine que só tinha três ocupantes e a minha prima adiantou-se e abrindo a porta, perguntou se poderíamos ficar naquela cabine. Quando nos instalamos, apresentamo-nos e ficamos a saber que os nomes dos outros passageiros. A ruiva chamava-se Lilian Evans, a morena chamava-se Alice Meadows e o rapaz chamava-se Remus Lupin. Passamos o resto da viagem a falar de várias coisas e fiquei a saber que Lily (como a própria disse) era filha de muggles, Alice era filha de bruxos e Remus era filho de um bruxo e de uma muggle.

Fim do Flashback

Foi nessa carruagem que eu conheci três dos meus actuais amigos (o Peter nós conhecemos mais tarde na travessia do lago), e logo houve uma grande empatia entre nós, embora naquela altura não soubéssemos que iríamos formar os Marotos (ideia que partiu de mim, já que eu e James gostávamos imenso de aprontar contra outros alunos, enquanto que Remus nos ajudava a sair das piores situações, embora isso às vezes fizesse com que ele apanhasse detenções juntamente comigo e com James). Lily, Giselle, Alice e Priscila até ao terceiro ano, quando um pequeno acidente fez com que Giselle e Lily se zangassem connosco levando a que as raparigas nos deixassem de lado e às vezes denunciavam as nossas brincadeiras.

Inicio do Flashback

Como gostávamos de aprontar, eu passei a tarde toda na biblioteca a pesquisar em livros por feitiços que poderiam ser úteis nas nossas brincadeiras. Após várias horas a pesquisar, acabei por encontrar alguns feitiços muito bons e após os anotar, eu, James, Remus e Peter reunimos numa sala vazia onde tivemos a praticar os feitiços. Mas como não queríamos os experimentar em nós próprios, decidimos que na manhã seguinte, arranjaríamos alguém em quem praticar. E a nossa escolha recaiu em Giselle. A coitada bem que tentou esquivar-se, mas sem muito sucesso, porque eu, James e Peter a impedíamos (Remus não estava lá muito alegre de termos escolhido Giselle e tentava solta-la, mas também sem muito sucesso). Mas o feitiço que estávamos a usar era inofensivo (do meu ponto de vista), já que só servia para mudar a cor do cabelo. Estávamos quase a deixar Giselle ir embora, quando eu reparei que nas escadas que vinham dos dormitórios estava Lily, que estava quase a desmanchar-se a rir do estado da amiga. Mas eu estraguei-lhe os planos, quando a trouxe para o círculo, formando por mim, James e Peter (e mais uma vez, Remus tentava libertar Lily ao mesmo tempo que tentava ajudar Giselle, que tinha o cabelo de várias cores e que tentava desesperadamente fazer com que voltasse à cor original). Nós começamos a mudar a cor do cabelo de Lily, mas eu inadvertidamente estava a divertir-me tanto com os protestos de Lily, que acabei por proferir um feitiço diferente (que também tinha aprendido na tarde anterior), e que me arrependo até hoje, porque logo que eu proferi o feitiço, o cabelo de Lily começou a encolher e só parou de encolher quando lhe batia nas orelhas (encolheu muito, já que antes do feitiço, o cabelo dela batia-lhe no meio das costas). E a última coisa que me lembro foi de ver Lily sair a correr da sala comum com Remus e Giselle no seu encalço.

- Quem fez o feitiço de encolhimento? – perguntou James, um pouco irritado.

- Eu. – confessei, sentindo-me mal com a besteira que fiz.

- Ah, Sirius. – explodiu James. – Ela vai ficar furiosa e vai acabar sobrando para nós.

- Não tinha a intenção. – tentei desculpar-me, mas sabia que não havia desculpas suficientes para o que eu tinha feito.

- Ah, deixa para lá. – falou James, ainda bastante irritado. – Sabes que ela não vai perdoar.

- É, eu sei. – eu afirmei, ainda me sentido mal. – Hei, mas pelo menos já aprendi um modo de irritar Narcissa.

Fim do Flashback

Narcissa era minha prima (irmã de Bellatrix, que já tinha terminado Hogwarts e de Andromeda, que já estava no último ano em Hogwarts) e que andava no mesmo ano que eu, mas pertencia aos Slytherin. A partir desse dia, por mais que eu me tentasse desculpar, Lily nunca aceitou as minhas desculpas e ela e as amigas acabaram por se separarem do nosso grupo e passaram a andar as quatro sozinhas. E eram elas as únicas que conseguiam resistir aos meus encantos e aos de James (já que nós nos tínhamos tornado bastante populares, não só por aprontarmos muito com os Slytherin, mas também porque fazíamos parte da equipa de Quidditch de Hogwarts, eu como chaser e James como seeker). Eu era considerado pelos meus amigos como o maior galinha de Hogwarts (mas eu não me importava que me chamassem isso, porque eu sabia que o era, já que não conseguia ficar com a mesma rapariga mais do que dois dias). Mas foi no terceiro ano, que eu comecei a estranhar os misteriosos desaparecimentos de Remus (não que eu não tenha notado antes, mas no terceiro ano isso chamou mais à atenção, por causa das desculpas esfarrapadas dele), o que me fez investigar um pouco sobre o que poderia levar Remus a desaparecer tão misteriosamente e com desculpas bastante esfarrapadas.

Inicio do Flashback

Após mais uma desculpa esfarrapada de Remus e um misterioso desaparecimento de uma semana (e quando Remus voltou, apenas disse que a recuperação da mãe tinha sido demorada, mas eu estranhei porque a mãe dele tinha ficado doente bastantes vezes nas últimas semanas). Então comecei a fazer uma pequena lista de certos detalhes do desaparecimento de Remus. No fim, as únicas coisas que eu tinha era:

1- Remus ia-se embora sempre na semana de lua cheia;

2- Quando voltava apresentava sempre um estado cansado e velho, como se tivesse feito uma corrida ou tivesse tomado uma poção de envelhecimento;

3- Reparei também que quando Remus voltava apresentava sempre feridas e arranhadelas como tivesse sido mordido por cães.

A minha lista não me levava a lado nenhum e eu estava bastante confuso sobre os dados que eu tinha recolhido, mas que não me davam nenhuma conclusão. Mas foi quando começamos a falar de lobisomens é que eu cheguei a uma conclusão sobre aquilo que eu tinha descoberto. E fiquei com todas as minhas dúvidas esclarecidas, quando após uma aula de DCMN, eu fiquei para trás para tirar umas dúvidas com o professor. Foi nessa altura que tudo fez sentido para mim: Remus desaparecia misteriosamente porque era um lobisomem. No inicio a noticia chocou-me um pouco e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas depois de ter reflectido bastante sobre o assunto acabei por chegar à conclusão que Remus era meu amigo e que como eu prezava a minha amizade com ele, o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era falar que sabia da verdade, mas que apesar do que eu sabia, eu nunca deixaria de ser amigo dele, apesar do pequeno problema dele. Quando as aulas terminaram, puxei James para um canto e desabafei com ele o que tinha descoberto em relação a Remus. James confessou-me que também estranhava os desaparecimentos de Remus, mas que nunca tinha perguntado nada ao amigo, porque sabia que se Remus confiasse nos amigos iria contar a verdade. Mas também James (embora um pouco chocado, como eu tinha ficado quando descobri a verdade), acabou por ter a mesma opinião que eu e decidimos que o melhor seria ir falar com Remus. Era melhor confrontá-lo, dizendo-lhe que sabíamos a verdade do que escondermos o que sabíamos e ficar sempre aquele segredo entre nós.

Fim do Flashback

Realmente o Remus ficou um pouco surpreendido com o que nós tínhamos descoberto, mas o seu receio de perder a nossa amizade passou para incredulidade com o que eu propus que fizéssemos. Eu tive a ideia que a única maneira de ajudarmos Remus era se eu, James e Peter nos transformássemos em animagos. No início, Peter não soube de nada, pois nós tínhamos medo de que ele espalhasse pela escola o segredo de Remus. E só ficou a saber mesmo no quarto ano, quando nós tivemos sucesso nas nossas pesquisas em termos de animagia. Não foi muito fácil e requereu muitas horas na biblioteca, mas que valeram a pena, pois conseguimos descobrir tudo o que necessitávamos para a nossa transformação. Mas só foi no quinto ano que nós conseguimos transformar completamente, embora com a ajuda de uma poção preparada por Remus, conseguimos descobrir em que animal nos iríamos transformar: eu seria um cão, James um veado e Peter seria um rato (foi necessário que Peter soubesse do que estávamos a fazer, porque também ele iria ser um animago). E foi do tipo de animais em que nos iríamos transformar que surgiram as nossas alcunhas: eu passei a ser Padfoot; James era o Prongs; Peter era o Wormtail; e por fim baptizamos Remus de Moony. Muita gente ficou um pouco surpreendida com os nossos nomes, mas só nós percebíamos o seu significado. A nossa primeira noite de lua cheia como animais foi complicada, porque primeiro tivemos de fazer com que o Remus em estado de lobisomem, confiasse em nós, o que demorou muito tempo. Mas com bastante paciência acabamos por conseguir a confiança do Moony e começamos primeiro por fazer umas pequenas brincadeiras. No início, Moony não cooperou muito mas ao fim de algum tempo acabou por entrar na brincadeira. Nos dias seguintes as coisas correram melhor e no penúltimo dia, experimentamos trazer Moony para os jardins (já que eu e Sirius já éramos capaz de controlar Remus se algo corresse mal). Com o passar dos meses as saídas para os terrenos da escola começaram a tornar-se frequente e nos meses seguintes era provável que nos conhecêssemos os terrenos melhor do que qualquer aluno que estudasse em Hogwarts. Foi quando decidimos fazer o Mapa do Maroto. Claro que a pesquisa ficou a cargo de Remus, já que tinha sido ele a ter a ideia. Foram precisos mais alguns meses antes que o mapa ficasse pronto, mas no fim o esforço valeu a pena, pois o mapa foi-nos bastante útil.

O sexto ano decorreu de forma calma, tirando claro que nós sempre arranjávamos forma de azarar o Seboso e James começou a mostrar um estranho interesse por Lilian. Eu debochava da cara dele, mas sem me aperceber que o que ele fazia com a Evans era o mesmo que eu fazia com a Priscila: chamávamo-las para sair connosco. Mas tínhamos sempre a mesma resposta: não. E por mais negas que apanhássemos mais vontade tínhamos de as chamar para sair connosco, nem que fosse só para as irritar. Mas no sétimo ano, Prongs teve mais sorte que eu. Finalmente conseguiu convencer Lily a sair com ele. Mas para isso foi preciso que Lily descobrisse o segredo de Remus. Mas confesso que ela foi bastante imprudente, pois quase ia morrendo, senão fosse pela intervenção de James que se meteu à sua frente e a protegeu. Mas eu continuava a não desistir de Priscila, pois sabia que o que eu sentia não era só uma vontade de a irritar. Parece impossível, mas finalmente uma garota conseguiu dominar Sirius Black. Mas essa garota não via isso. Não via que eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela e que faria tudo para conseguir namorar com ela.

Mas antes do ano terminar, eu voltei a fazer das minhas, mas foi uma brincadeira nada inofensiva e que poderá não só prejudicar o meu amigo Remus, como trazer problemas a mim, a James e a Peter. Mas na altura, eu achei piada ao assunto.

Inicio do Flashback

O ano lectivo estava quase no fim, e estava a chegar a última noite de lua cheia que eu, Prongs, Moony e Wormtail passávamos em Hogwarts. James e Lily tinham começado a namorar umas semanas depois do incidente do Halloween e eram felizes. Nem parecia que no passado Lily odiava James e que este passava o tempo todo a implicar com ela. Agora raramente se largavam, o que causava inveja em muitas garotas, pois James era bastante popular e todas invejavam Lily por ela ter conseguido namorar com James. Continuando, a lua cheia se aproximava e eu estava a começar a ficar farto dos comentários maldosos de Snape e companhia. Além do mais, Snape tentava à força saber o que Remus escondia e porque ele desaparecia uma vez por mês. É claro que eu deveria ter tido paciência, mas após sete anos de provocações, eu cheguei ao limite. Se era a verdade que ele queria era a verdade que ele iria ter. E chamando-o à parte, disse-lhe que naquela noite, Remus iria passar por uma passagem que estava guardada pelo Salgueiro Zurzidor. Não pensei nas consequências do meu acto, porque pensava que o Seboso não iria acreditar em mim. Mas enganei-me. Mas em vez de me amaldiçoar pelo que tinha feito, tinha começado a rir ao pensar na cara que Snape iria fazer quando descobrisse no que o Remus iria se transformar. E foi nesse estado que James e Peter me encontraram. Mas James não achou piada ao que eu tinha feito e entrado na passagem, partiu atrás de Snape. Só na altura quando James ralhou comigo é que eu pensei duas vezes sobre o que tinha feito e arrependi-me pois não só tinha posto a vida do Seboso em causa, como também poderia perder a amizade de Remus e de James (que eu considerava como um irmão).

Fim do Flashback

Felizmente, James salvou a vida de Snape (o que fez com que os dois tivessem um laço inquebrável, para desagrado de Snape, claro), mas não conseguiu impedir que Snape visse que Remus era um lobisomem e só a intervenção de Dumbledore é que impediu o Seboso de espalhar pela escola o que tinha visto. Embora, tanto Remus como James se tenham zangado comigo a nossa amizade não terminou.

E aqui estamos nós: eu e Priscila (que somos os únicos que não namoramos); James e Lily; Remus e Giselle (que finalmente admitiram o que sentiam um pelo o outro, e nem mesmo o facto de a Gi saber o segredo de Remus os separou) e Frank e Alice (que fazem um bonito casal e estão muito apaixonados, algo parecido com o que James e Lily sentem). Eu bem que tento com que a Pri namore comigo, mas ela não me dá a menor bola. Mas eu não sou um garoto que desiste facilmente. Felizmente para mim e infelizmente para Priscila, que pensava que com o fim das aulas se iria ver livre de mim. Como ela se engana. Eu, Sirius Black nunca desisto de nada. Muito menos do amor. E nem que sejam precisos cem anos, eu continuarei a batalhar para conseguir conquistar a garota da minha vida.

N/A: Mais um capítulo de Uma Vida dos Marotos… Este é uma prenda de natal bastante especial para a Pri Black. Não só porque o Sirius é a personagem favorita dela, mas também porque a Priscila da minha fic foi feita a pensar nela (com o consentimento e alegria dela, claro). Beijinhos para ela. Espero que os leitores também gostem e que comentem. E a todos um Bom Natal!


End file.
